


The nicer days

by RelatedToStars



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Some people survived, it’s a nice story, the third movie didn’t happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelatedToStars/pseuds/RelatedToStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the horrifying events at Hadley's Hope, Dwayne hicks stuck close to Ellen Ripley and newt</p>
            </blockquote>





	The nicer days

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the alien movies and I think they should have stopped at the second one, but they are all still good.

Earth is a very nice place, though apart from all that murder and mayhem humans have done and created, it was a very nice place for Ellen Ripley. As she was far far away from those alien creatures and she was just happy to be alive.   
Ellen Ripley lived in a small house, but big enough to fit four people. She lived in the country, away from the city because all the sounds of the city reminded her of what happened and she didn’t want to be anywhere near the company. They had a bit of a backyard; well they basically lived on a farm, she suggested newt should explore, but newt didn’t like to be at least five meters away from her, unless she was with Hudson or bishop and hicks, though hicks was mainly with Ripley, so newt was usually around hicks. It was a trouble getting newt to go to school, but as I said, no more than 5 meters. So bishop started home schooling her, he came over every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, he practically lived there, Ellen and Dwayne had asked if he wanted to move in, but he said he didn’t want to intrude. Well I should start again, Ellen Ripley lived in a small house, but big enough to fit three people and bishop, when he came to teach newt.   
After the horrifying events at Hadley's Hope, Dwayne hicks stuck close to Ellen Ripley and newt. And by close to Ellen, they got married. Their wedding was a small private ceremony, with just the surviving group. It wasn’t too fancy, though there were dresses and suits and Vasquez wore a dress and one that showed off her muscles, though everyone knew she was the strongest, though not as strong as Ellen. Drake showed up with Vasquez, on a motorbike, as she was that type of person. Vasquez had joked that drake was so scared that he held so tight onto her, though he wasn’t as scared as when the aliens came out of nowhere and the tracker beeping his ears off. Drake then kissed Vasquez, now a days if your asked him why he kissed her, he’d say “I just wanted to shut her up” though everyone knew he was lying.   
All the gentle men wore suits, black ones, blue ones, dark blue ones, even a dark green one.   
Hudson came alone, but newt didn’t mind sitting next to him, when the wedding started. Ellen wore an amazing white dress; Dwayne said this was one of the greatest moments of his life and when they made it to earth, without having to fight another alien or the queen bee.   
Ellen walked up to Dwayne, a smile spread across her face, when he lifted the veil, her brown eyes looked golden in the summer light, her black curly hair, that could never be straightened, looked pretty much the same. Their words were spoken, with the trust that they would be true to each other.   
That wedding was one of the first moments, Ellen and Dwayne had ever felt safe together.   
Ellen lay in bed next to Dwayne, who was fast asleep. Dwayne had no vision in his left eye and had few fleshy scars on the left side of his face, which was a memory he could never forget, when an aliens blood splattered upon his face. He would always joke around and play being a pirate with newt, putting an eye patch on his left eye and say “Arrr!”  
Dwayne was still a sweat heart, even though each time they looked each other in the eyes, they saw fear, sadness, and all those memories that would stick with them for life. Whenever Dwayne would go help Hudson with his bees, though sometimes he called them ants, he’d pick some flowers and bring them back to her. So every week or two, there would be brightly coloured flowers in a vase on the table.   
Dwayne awoke slowly and tiredly opened his eyes, he smiled as he was met with the sight of Ellen Ripley, his wife, he mumbled a morning voiced hello.   
“Hello to you too” Ellen replied, with the same happiness spread across her face. 

Ellen Ripley didn’t change her name to Ellen Hicks, she said it would be too hard on other people, with what she was remembered as; she decided to stay known as the strong Ellen Ripley. Though she didn’t mind when Dwayne said, “Mrs Hicks”


End file.
